Capitulo perdido: sentimientos
by chico cj seddie
Summary: One-shot. Momento perdido, situado entre ILove You y IQ. Como se sintieron Sam y Feddie al terminar y como se lo dicen a Carly


_**Hola mundo fictionero, de nuevo yo con un one-shot, saben, creo que a veces solo molesto, pero como sea.**_

_**Este fic saltó a mi cabeza después de ver los dos últimos capítulos de la serie: ILove you e IQ, me di cuenta que no sale como se entera Carly que rompieron, asi como lo que ellos sienten después de haber terminado, por eso escribí esto.**_

_**La idea era hacerlo con el humor típico de icarly (por eso era capitulo perdido), pero me puse a escribir y me salió mas serio de lo que pensaba, pero me gustó más, espero opinen lo mismo**_

_**Wow, hoy si que me agarró la locura, 5 actualizaciones en un día **_

_**Los dejo con lo de siempre:**_

_**Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de dan Schneider y nickelodeon, solo es mía esta historia, la cual es sin fines de lucro o competencia**_

_**¡A leer se a dicho!**_

El capitulo perdido... Sentimientos.

Después que Sam y Freddie tomaron la difícil decisión de terminar con su relación no les quedaba más que salir e intentar volver a ser los mismos enemigos que eran antes.

Sam salió primero, salió lentamente, sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que Freddie la detuvo con una frase que le llego hasta el alma

– Te amo– esa era la frase que logro estremecerla, ella se volteó a verlo y, a punto de llanto, pero disimulando bien le dijo

– Yo también te amo– para después acercarse al chico y besarlo.

Cuando terminaron el beso Freddie se volteó a ver su perapad, para ver la hora

– Son apenas las 10:30 pm– dijo Freddie con una sonrisa

– ¿Quieres terminar a la medianoche? – preguntó Sam, para que el chico asintiera y se volvieron a encerrar en el ascensor, para seguir besándose.

El perapad de Freddie sonó, era el fin de su extraña, pero linda relación, Sam destrabó el elevador para que pudieran salir

Ella deseaba que Freddie la detuviera de nuevo, que le dijera que lo que dijo Carly era cierto, pero que él quería seguir intentándolo, porque a pesar de todo la amaba. Pero no fue asi

Salieron en el apartamento de Carly, era notoria su tristeza y resignación, la de ambos, los chicos se sentaron en el sofá sin emitir palabra alguna, Carly notó este ambiente y decidió actuar.

– ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? – preguntó la chica, pero ninguno de los chicos le respondió.

– ¡Díganme que les pasa! – volvió a preguntar la chica, de nuevo no hubo respuesta

La chica iba a volver a insistir, pero Freddie detuvo su intento

– Sam y yo terminamos– dijo el castaño, Carly abrió los ojos como platos

– ¿Que?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué? – preguntaba la chica sin entender el motivo

– Por lo que dijiste– esta vez Sam habló– que tal vez estamos tomando esta conexión y la estamos forzando para intentar ser novios, pero nos dimos cuenta que no funciona

– ¿Y por eso decidieron terminar?, ¡yo no lo decía por ustedes, lo decía por Spencer y su niñera loca! – dijo Carly, sabiendo que ella podía ser la causante de su ruptura

– Si, pero decidimos que era lo mejor– dijo Freddie mirando a Sam– a ninguno le gusta la idea, pero...

Sam lo cortó

– Sé que podemos ser amigos, los amigos que solíamos ser antes de que todo esto pasara– dijo Sam, pero por dentro se moría porque Freddie le dijera que deberían volver

– Si, ya sabes, olvidar todo– dijo el chico, pero se sentía igual que Sam en el interior

Después de eso se hizo un silencio incomodo, un silencio que duró como quince minutos, durante el mismo Sam y Freddie solo jugaban con sus manos **(N/A: cada uno con su mano, no la del otro)**, hasta que Carly rompió el silencio.

– Este...yo...creo que me voy...a... ya saben– dijo y se fue corriendo, pero se quedó espiándolos desde arriba

_¿Porque terminaron?, es claro que les duele estar separados, ¿Por qué lo hicieron?_ – Era lo que Carly pensaba mientras seguía viendo a sus mejores amigos hacer nada más que jugar con sus dedos.

– Ya me voy, me tengo que ir a dormir– dijo Freddie y salió de la habitación

– Si, seguro tu madre ya debe estar preocupada– dijo Sam, para después bostezar y decir:

– será mejor que yo también me valla a dormir, ya es tarde– estiró lo brazos y empezó a caminar

– Nos vemos mañana– se despidió Freddie de forma amable

–Ya lo creo– dijo Sam, vio que la puerta se cerró y se volvió a sentar, puso sus pies encima del sillón, para después poner su cabeza entre las rodillas y empezó a sollozar suavemente.

_¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué soy tan desafortunada en el amor?, primero Jonah, luego pete, creí que con Freddie seria distinto, pero me equivoqué_– decía la rubia mientras continuaba sollozando, Carly quería intervenir, pero sabia que solo se ganaría el enojo de su amiga, por lo que mejor decidió irse y dejar a la chica sola

Sam siguió pensando en su mala suerte, hasta que el sueño la venció y se quedó dormida

-.-

Freddie llegó a su casa, se encerró en su apartamento y se puso a pensar.

_Sam a sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, incluso mejor que cuando salía con Carly, ella si me amaba, y la dejé ir. Soy tan idiota, debí detenerla, decirle que lo que dijo Carly tal vez sea cierto, pero que yo en realidad la amaba, que yo creía que podíamos funcionar..._

Eso y mas era lo que Freddie pensaba, él en realidad amaba a Sam...

-.-

Un día más en Seattle, otro día como cualquier otro para la mayoría de los habitantes de Seattle, Sam y Freddie decidieron que lo mejor era seguir actuando, disimular su amor en frente de las demás personas, tratar de olvidar lo que sucedió entre ellos, pero es claro que eso no se olvida

Freddie habló con su madre, le contó todo lo que sucedió con Sam y el motivo de su ruptura, al principio la señora estaba feliz, pero notó la tristeza de su hijo y le dijo que hiciera lo correcto, lo que en realidad lo hiciera feliz, sin importar lo que otros digan o piensen, pero él y Sam ya tenían su decisión.

Se reunieron de nuevo, era viernes, por lo que tenían que hacer el show, el clima para Carly era incomodo, pero este ambiente se fue disolviendo con el pasar de los días.

Con el tiempo Sam y Freddie volvieron a ser casi los mismos, se peleaban a cada rato, Freddie pagaba lo que Sam comía y esas cosas que hacían antes, al parecer ya se les había olvidado lo que sucedió...

...Pero un amor como ese no se olvida...

FIN.

_**Hola de nuevo, bien, después de esto (según yo) pasa lo de IQ, solo quería dar mi opinión**_

_**Creo que es todo, solo quiero decirles que voy a hacer secuela, pero no tengo idea de cuando, quiero esperar a que la serie termine, dependiendo de eso tratará la secuela**_

_**Nos vemos en mi otro fic, o en su defecto en algún otro one-shot.**_

_**Y ya no pude actualizar "siempre estaré contigo", el tiempo ya no me dio, pero le lunes la verán **_


End file.
